femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Julia Millfield (Law
'Julia Millfield '(Kim Delaney) is a recurring villainess from the 8th season of Law & Order: SVU, appearing in episode 8.16, "Philadelphia" (airdate February 27, 2007) and episode 8.19, "Florida" (aridate May 1, 2007). History Julia was the sister of Carrie Millfield, who attended a school dance with classmate Simon Marsden when they were teenagers. Unbeknownst to Julia, their father had molested Carrie as a child, and Simon kissing her that night caused her to breakdown upon reliving the abuse. Soon after, Carrie dropped out of school and turned to drugs to deal with the trauma, and Julia believed that Simon raped Carrie and was therefore to blame for her sister's downward spiral. Later in life, Julia became a police captain and reencountered Simon during a murder investigation for which Simon provided DNA along with several other men. From then on, the vengeful Julia began stalking Simon while formulating a plan of making him pay for what she believed he'd done to her sister. Events After six years of following Simon Marsden, the evil Julia initiated her plan for revenge--to frame Simon for raping women at the pharmacy he worked nights at. She began her plot by breaking into the homes of several of the pharmacy's clients and rearranging things, namely their underwear. She made sure to commit the break-ins during the day so that Simon couldn't use his work at the pharmacy as an alibi. When Detective Olivia Benson began investigating the case, having recently learned that Simon was her half-brother, Julia furthered her scheme by raping one her targets, Donna Leonte, planting Simon's hair on the scene and coercing the traumatized Donna into identifying Simon as her attacker to frame him. Julia attempted to have Simon arrested, but her plan failed when Simon jumped bail with Benson's help. After learning that her sister had died of a heroine overdose, Julia set out to kill Simon in retribution and went about trying to track him down. She reported Benson to the FBI, and she was convinced to turn Simon in if he contacted her again. During a meeting between Benson and Simon at a bookstore, Julia arrived in a rental car that was the same model as Simon's and attempted to run over Benson when Simon fled the store with Benson in pursuit, wanting to convince Benson that Simon was dangerous. Benson met with Julia afterwards and promised to keep her informed about Simon's whereabouts, but managed to steal a few photos from her brother's case file when Julia left the room for a moment. After learning from M.E. O'Halloran that the hair from Donna Leonte's rape was planted as well as the death of Julia's sister, Benson realized that Julia had been framing Simon out of revenge and was planning to kill him. After tracking Simon down to an old house owned by Simon and Benson's father, she arrived with Detective Stabler and FBI agent Dean Porter. They ran inside after hearing a gunshot, and found Simon holding a wounded Julia at gunpoint. During their standoff, Julia eventually confessed to her villainous scheme after initially denying everything, still adamant that Simon had tried to rape her sister and that he'd led her down her path of self-destruction that ultimately killed her. But Benson finally convinced Julia that her father was truly to blame, with Julia tearfully confessing that Carrie had told her about her father raping her, but she had not believed her due to her drug addiction. Before being taken away to a hospital, Julia also confessed to how she had been accidentally shot by Simon when he fought back against her attempt on his life. Julia survived her injuries and was arrested for assault and framing Simon. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Forced Sex Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Molester Category:Pistol Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Sibling Category:Stalker Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested